


Goodbye Hyung: Part Two

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Depression, M/M, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, angsts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung doesn't know how much more he can take.HIATUS
Relationships: IMplied changjinlix, Minsung, WooChan
Kudos: 26





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> And I decided to make a second part, I read back over the first and *cringe* I wrote most of it while sleep deprived, and it shows, it's so *cringe* oof

** _Jisung lay staring at the ceiling after his and Minho’s first big fight, he’d never seen the elder looking so hurt or angry._ **

** _He wished he could just go and give the elder a hug, like he always did after their smaller fights, but he felt like this time was different, he seemed to have really fucked up._ **

** _Maybe it would be best if he would just leave Minho alone, maybe leave for good, maybe that would fix the problem._ **

** _He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt more tears coming, and soon, he couldn’t hold it in anymore, and he hugged his knees to his chest as sobs wracked his body, surprisingly, Hyunjin, his roommate, didn’t wake up, Jisung was actually kinda grateful about that he wasn’t ready to be bombarded with questions._ **

** _He cried himself to sleep, and woke the next morning, on the floor with his eyes burning as the memory of what had happened the day before came crashing over him and tears began rushing down his face again._ **

** _He sighed heavily, knowing he probably should get up and get ready for the day, but he just couldn’t bring himself to, he didn’t want to move, so he didn’t, he stayed lying on the floor until Chan came knocking on his door._ **

** _“You hungry?” Chan asked opening the door and spotting Jisung laying on the floor, “Hey, what happened?” he asked, stepping closer and hearing the younger’s sobs._ **

{a/n When Chan first walked in I pictured him wearing an apron and holding a spatula, lmao}

** _Jisung said nothing, just curled in on himself as he began crying harder, Chan sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his back and began rubbing small circles._ **

** _“Just let it all out.” Chan said, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”_ **

** _Jisung drew in a shaky breath in an attempt to calm his tears, it did little to help, but he soon stopped crying enough for him to stand up, with the help of Chan, and wipe the last of his tears off his cheeks, before following the older down to breakfast._ **

** _Jisung spotted Minho leaning on the counter talking with Hyunjin and he suddenly felt like crying again, especially when the older saw him, and the smile he’d worn fell off his face, and turned to a cold glare, then he walked out, leaving Jisung more hurt, and everyone else in the room confused._ **

** _“Did they fight?” Woojin mouthed to Chan._ **

** _Chan shrugged his shoulders, so Jisung answered for him, “Yes. Yes we did fight. All over something stupid, and I had to fuck up and bring up… something, now he won’t talk to me.” at this point, Jisung once again had tears running down his cheeks._ **

** _Woojin was immediately at the younger’s side, pulling him into a warm embrace and trying his best to comfort him, “Don’t worry Ji, he just needs some time, and a little space. He loves you too much to let you be hurt, just give him a little time.”_ **

** _“I will, but I don’t think he will forgive me, I said something really bad hyung, and it really hurt him, and I knew as soon as I said it, I’d messed up big time. He probably doesn’t even want to see me again…”_ **

** _“Aw, buddy, he’ll talk to you again, I promise you he really wants to see you, but like Woojin hyung said, he just needs a little time.” Hyunjin said, coming over to them and putting a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder, “You want something to eat?”_ **

** _Jisung shook his head, “Not anymore, I just wanna go lay down.” he said, pulling away from them and starting toward the stairs._ **


	2. Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I wrote another chapter last night. I probably was sleep deprived, since I usually write instead of sleeping. Anygay, enjoy the next chapter, and be prepared for sadness in the next chapter(s).

** _(A few months later)_ **

** _“You’re still not talking to him?!” Alleale exclaimed, “It’s been months since you last talked to him!”_ **

** _{a/n Alleale is pronounced Alieyal}_ **

** _Minho looked down, unable to give his cousin a response._ **

** _“Have you not seen how wrecked and depressed he looks?!”_ **

** _“I-I have…”_ **

** _“Then why the heck aren’t you talking to him?!”_ **

** _“Because of what he said about... Him.”_ **

** _“Him?”_ **

** _“You know who I’m talking about.”_ **

** _Alleale thought for a second, then responded, “You mean your fath-”_ **

** _“Don’t. Say. It.” Minho said, glancing around in fear, as if just mentioning the man would make him appear._ **

** _“Okay, I’m sorry. But what did he say that made you so mad?”_ **

** _“He compared me to Him!”_ **

** _Alleale looked up at Minho shocked, “He what!?”_ **

** _“H-he told me, that I was like Him, with-with how I acted, even though it’s been almost a year since I last fist fought someone. And yeah, I said some pretty mean things, but, I was angry, and that still doesn’t give him the right to compare me to such a horrible bastard.” Minho took a deep breath then continued, “And then he told me, that my temper was probably why my mom left and my sister killed herself. I don’t know how well I can forgive him…”_ **

** _Alleale pulled Minho into her arms and gently patted his head as he let tears go, he’d been crying so much these past few months, she could see how much ignoring Jisung, his little squirrel, was affecting him, and it wasn’t in a good way._ **

** _~ (meanwhile)_ **

** _Jisung leaned against the wall outside his apartment building, sighing and running his hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to fight off the tears that threatened to come._ **

** _“Fancy seeing you here.” a voice growled, filled with spite and venom._ **

** _“What do you want Reain?” Jisung sighed, turning toward the other boy, who took a step toward him._ **

** _“Nothing.” Reain responded, obviously drunk, “Just you back.”_ **

** _“You know that’s never going to happen, so get your head out of the clouds.”_ **

_ **He stepped toward him and slapped his cheek, causing Jisung to fall to the ground, “You know you love me still! You know you want me!”** _

** _Jisung took a breath and stared directly at Reain, “What makes you think I haven’t moved on to someone new? That I haven’t moved on from a bitch like you.”_ **

** _Reain's face twisted into one of rage as he stepped closer to Jisung and began punching him repeatedly, “Even if you have, I’m never letting you go, I’ll always find some way to get you back.” each word landing another punch on the boy beneath him, “That should teach you.” with a final kick to the stomach, Jising was left lying in the shadows barely conscious._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, I wanna write more but 1) I need sleep 2) I actually need to pay attention in class lmao


	3. Atempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, it might take me a little bit to update again, with ao3 being randomly blocked and unblocked, anygay how you guys enjoy the next chapter.

** _Jisung stood in front of the mirror, his phone in one hand, and a bottle of pills in the other, waiting till he said his final goodbyes to Minho, and the others, and give his thanks for how much they’d helped him these past couple years, given him his first real friends, but he couldn’t take anymore of the reminders of his past life._ **

{StayKidz}

Jiji: It shouldn’t be too hard to let me go right?

Jiji: I’ll probably be gone by the time you get here

Jiji: that is if you even come back at all

Jiji: I guess all I gotta say now is

Jiji: goodbye hyung

Jiji: I love you

MinMin: Ji

Minmin: please don’t do this

MinMin: is this because I was ignoring you?

MinMin: please

MinMin: I love you

MinMin: too much to see you gone

MinMin: please stay

MinMin: I need you

Binnie: What’s going on?

Jiji: I’m sorry

Jiji: and this isn’t just you

Jiji: it’s Reain

Jiji: and my father

Jiji: he escaped from prison

Jiji: again

Jiji: and, he hurt me

Jiji: I feel disgusting

Jiji: I’m hurt

Jiji: physically, mental, and emotionally

Jiji: I can’t take anymore

Jiji: so goodbye hyungs...

Jiji: please take care of yourselves

MinMin: please

MinMin: don’t do this

Christiano Bangnaldo: Jiji

Christiano Bangnaldo: please don’t

Christiano Bangnaldo: think about this please

MinMin: I’m coming home

MinMin: please 

MinMin: just wait for me

MinMin: I promise

MinMin: I’ll make it up to you

MinMin: I had no right to ignore you

Hyunjinnie: I should’ve paid more attention

Hyunjinnie: please don’t Jisung

Hyunjinnie: at least think if there’s something you can hold on for

Hyunjinnie: but if you can’t find anything

Hyunjinnie: then do what you must

Hyunjinnie: just know I’ll miss you

Hyunjinnie: we all will

MinMin: even with what you said

MinMin: even when I saw how wrecked you looked

MinMin: Jisungie

MinMin: my squirrel

MinMin: I love you

MinMin: so please

MinMin: please please please

MinMin: don’t do this

** _Jisung turned away from his phone, and set it down on the bathroom counter, “He’s coming back….” he whispered to himself, “But I’m not gonna be here. Goodbye hyung, I love you, now and forever.”_ **

** _He was about to put the pills into his mouth, when he got a call from Chan, he picked up and put the phone on speaker, “Jisung? Please think about this.”_ **

** _Jisung had no response, and Felix’s voice appeared on the other end, “What are you doing mate? A-are you trying to… do it?”_ **

** _“A-and what if I am?” Jisung whispered back, his voice breaking, “I-I can’t take anymore!”_ **

** _“Any more of what, Jisung?” Changbin demanded._ **

** _“Anything! More of my father doing… things, my ex coming after me, Minho ignoring me, the weird man that keeps following me just to hurt me when I’m alone.”_ **

** _“Hyung we’re back!” Jeongin’s voice came through the phone, “What’s going on?”_ **

** _“Nothing, Jeongin. Don’t worry about it.” Hyunjin said._ **

** _“Nothing, is that all I am to you?”_ **

** _“No, Sungie, it’s not like that, -” Hyunjin was cut off by Jisung._ **

** _“I’m sorry, all of you. I just don’t see another way out of any of this. Goodbye, don’t miss me too much.”_ **

** _“Jiji, don’t do it, please!” Jeongin exclaimed._ **

** _“I’m sorry, I-I can’t stay.”_ **

** _He ended the call, and threw his phone across the room, ignoring the many messages he’d received blowing up on his phone, and the few attempted phone calls._ **

** _He left the bathroom and laid on his bed, doing exactly what Hyunjin said, and thinking, thinking if he had anything left._ **

** _By the time he received a text from Minho saying he was off the plane and heading to the apartment, he’d reached the decision that the bad outweighed the good, and that it would be best if he was gone._ **

** _So he grabbed the pills again, and popped them into his mouth, his final desision made._ **


	4. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! I'm trying to get as much done as I can before I loose wifi again, anygay, enjoy the next chapter!

** _Minho stepped off the plane and ran through the airport, receiving a few glares from some people and getting yelled at a couple times before he made it out and raced down the streets phone in hand._ **

** _He pressed Jisung’s number, knowing he was probably too late, tears forming in his eyes as he felt his heart sink with every ring that the younger didn’t pick up, he messeged the younger just in case he still was there, like he hoped._ **

** _He continued running as hard as he could, until he realized it would be faster to hail a cab, so he did._ **

** _“xxxxxxx, and please be fast, I don’t know how much longer he has.” Minho said, mumbling the last part._ **

** _“Something happen to a friend?” the driver asked as he pulled out and started off._ **

** _“Boyfriend, we got into a really big fight, and I’ve been ignoring him, now he’s not responding after he sent me… basically a suicide note, I don’t know what to do.” Minho paused for a second,Why am I telling you this?” _ **

** _“Cause sometimes, you just need someone to say something to.” they said, stopping in front of the apartment building._ **

** _“Thank you.” Minho responded, handing the driver some cash._ **

** _“No problem, good luck.”_ **

** _Minho sighed and ran into the building, taking the stairs two at a time, it since it’s faster, considering they only lived a floor up, and raced down the hall to their door, his heart hammering in his chest from the run, and from anxiety on what he might find._ **

** _He pushed open the door, to find the apartment empty, and silent, he tried calling Jisung again, and heard the younger’s phone ring from the other room, he followed the noise and soon found the younger lying on his bed, unconscious, with a couple empty pill bottles on the table beside him._ **

** _“Nononononono. Okay Minho, calm down.” Miho said to himself as he fumbled with his phone, and pressed emergency call, “He’s gonna be okay, he’ll be okay.” but no matter how many times he told himself that, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this might be the last he ever sees of his squirrel._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my drafts on Wattpad, sorry it's a little short, but it's still a chapter. Leave Kudos if you want to see more!


	5. A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back again, sorry it took me so long to update, I thought I'd posted this chap already, but apparently I didn't and I've had it written for a while, oops.

** _“You’re lucky you got him here when you did, we were able to remove the pills, but if it had been much longer there would’ve been nothing we could’ve done.” the doctor said as soon as Minho had heard those words he left out a breath he was holding, and felt his heart rise a bit._ **

** _“So he has a chance?” Minho asked, looking up at the doctor, who nodded, “He has a good chance of survival, but there’s still about a fiftenn percent chance that he may not.”_ **

** _Minho nodded, “Thank you.” then walked back to where Alleale seated in the waiting room, comforting him while he waited for the rest of his friends to arrive back from Australia, he’d received a message that they landed, and were about to exit and head to the hospital._ **

** _“What did he say?”Alleale asked as soon as she saw Minho, “Good or bad?”_ **

** _“Good, I guess, he has a chance. They were able to save him, and he has more of a chance to survive than he does not.” Minho took a shaky breath, “That’s always good.”_ **

** _Alleale let out a breath, “At least he has a chance to live, and a chance for you to apologize.”_ **

** _“Yeah. At least I can have a chance to see him smile again. He-he’s been so sad recently, and it’s my fault.”_ **

** _“Stop blaming yourself, though you had a part in this, it’s not your fault.”_ **

** _Minho sighed, “I know, but I can't help but feel like it is.” he felt tears come to his eyes again, “I ignored him for a stupid reason, I added to his stress, and whatever other feelings he had.”_ **

** _Alleale sighed, and Woojin walked in a spoke up from behind them, “Ya, Lee Minho, stop blaming yourself.”_ **

** _“I- I’m trying, but I can’t help but feel it is.”_ **

** _“I felt the same way with Chan, but Minho, this isn’t your fault.”_ **

** _Minho took a deep breath, and sat down as the rest of his friends walked into the room, “What did the doctor say?” Hyunjin asked, sitting down next to him._ **

** _“He has a chance, a good one, but I’m still scared that he’ll be in the fifteen percent that don’t make it.”_ **

** _Chan sighed and sat down on the other side of Minho, “Don’t worry buddy, he’ll make it, he’ll pull through.”_ **

** _“But it’s possible he won’t, that’s what I’m afraid of.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another short chapter, but then again, most of the chapters for this story are gonna be short, I hope it wont be too long before my next update.

**Author's Note:**

> and I 'm back with more cringe and depression things, have fun.


End file.
